


Crinkling

by MoonGoddessLee92



Series: Drabbles, Drabbles, oh and more Drabbles [6]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonGoddessLee92/pseuds/MoonGoddessLee92
Summary: If only he could ignore the noises and focus on the paperwork on his desk... sadly he wouldn't be getting a whole lot of stuff done today.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: Drabbles, Drabbles, oh and more Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674436
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Crinkling

**Author's Note:**

> This is just part of a little self-made goal, I just got a bunch of random words listed from some friends and will be posting a couple of these one-shots as I get them done. Hopefully, some of you like this! Enjoy! I don't own Inuyasha.
> 
> The words for this one-shot are: Feathered, Lightning, and Crinkle.

Sesshomaru's eyebrow quirked again for the millionth time in slight annoyance. All afternoon he had been trying to focus on the paperwork on his desk. 

From land contracts to proposals that needed his attention and he hadn't been able to focus at all. No matter how much he had meditated and tried to ignore the noise. He just wasn't able to focus enough.

Today just wasn't his day to get the paperwork done, clearly, all because his dear mate and their pups were in his study. The pups had wanted to visit him early this morning and they had not left since.

All of them were sprawled out among the floor pillows with blankets covering them all. His at time exasperating mate had even stolen his mokomoko from him only to drape it around her shoulders.

He cringed a little as the crinkling noises began anew again to his dismay. He loved all five of his children but the noise was honestly starting to drive him a little crazy. 

They all had been messing around with different items from his mates' original era. His least favorite so far being the bubble wrap and aluminum foil.

Staring at his family he smiled softly and shook his head at their antics. Sighing he stacked the completed paperwork together and set it aside to be sent out later. 

Jumping a little in surprise Sesshomaru looked down at his youngest pup and chuckled. The little one was holding a feather in her hand and had run it along his hand. 

"Papa! Mama told us about how birds are feathered! Their feathers feel funny against our skin!" She giggled happily and ran back over to her mother to tickle her with the feather. 

Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh quietly as his mate started to squeal in laughter as all of the pups piled on top of her. He watched as the tickled her mercilessly. 

Closing his eyes briefly he thanked his lucky stars, he couldn't have ever imagined having a family back when he was younger. Sure he hadn't been interested in having one ever back then. Sesshomaru had been more interested in growing his power. That is until his attention had been caught by a certain miko shortly after she returned to the past. 

Opening his eyes he watched as his pups continued to torture their mother. Chuckling again he stood up shaking his head as the pups all froze in place for a moment. He could scent their brief alarm before they focused back on their mother. 

Stopping beside the pile of squirming bodies he stared down lovingly into his mates' mirthful eyes. He would never understand how he got so lucky to have someone like her. Grinning he leaned down and stroked the tears from her flushed cheeks. 

Looking back into her ocean blue eyes he held a hand out to her to help her up. Their pups all backed off and sat around them as she took his hand and he pulled her up. 

"I think that it's about time that w.." Sesshomaru stopped as he felt himself starting to fall over his mate having tackled him to the floor. Once she was straddling his lap their pups attacked.

They were all giggling and laughing as they tried to find a ticklish spot on him. He smirked as they tried for a few minutes before they all looked to their mother. Then he frowned a little and started to panic as she leaned forward grabbing his hands.

Though he was by far stronger than his beautiful mate he would never do anything to hurt her. Sesshomaru gulped as Kagome smirked down at him as she held his arms down to the floor. "My loves if you want to tickle your father you have to go for his sides."

He yelped a little before outright laughing as he felt the little fingers attacking his sides. Glaring up at his mate he started to try to say something when out of nowhere he saw light flickering outside the windows of his study. 

All the pups whimpered as right after the light there was a huge boom and the windows rattled. Both he and Kagome grunted as the children all tackled them. They were shaking in fear and they both laughed lightly as they tried to calm the pups down. "It'll be ok my loves. It's only a little thunder and lightning." Kagome said quietly as they all jumped again as another roll of thunder went off.

She started stroking their hair and sighed as Sesshomaru lifted them all and sat him on his lap. They all just stayed there on the floor among the pillows and watched as the rain started to pour. 

After a few minutes had gone by he looked down over Kagome's shoulder and smiled sweetly. All five pups had passed out on her lap. Reaching one hand around her side he ran his hand through each pup's hair before resting his hand against her chest. 

Turning his head just enough to see her face he smiled as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Thank you, Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered as he tried to pull her even closer into his chest. 

Kagome blushed bright red and shook her head while trying to not wake the children. Looking up at him she grinned, "No thank you koi, for everything." Closing her eyes she leaned back into his chest and soon after slipped into a light slumber. 

Sesshomaru shook his head as he closed his eyes after wrapping his mokomoko around the sleeping pups. Sinking into the floor pillows he couldn't help but smile as he too fell asleep. 

His lasts thoughts before surrendering to dreamland were being thankful for his peaceful but noisy life.


End file.
